1. Field
The present application relates generally to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly, to an LED module with integrated thermal spreader.
2. Background
A light emitting diode comprises a semiconductor material impregnated, or doped, with impurities. These impurities add “electrons” and “holes” to the semiconductor, which can move in the material relatively freely. Depending on the kind of impurity, a doped region of the semiconductor can have predominantly electrons or holes, and is referred to as an n-type or p-type semiconductor region, respectively.
In LED applications, an LED semiconductor chip includes an n-type semiconductor region and a p-type semiconductor region. A reverse electric field is created at the junction between the two regions, which causes the electrons and holes to move away from the junction to form an active region. When a forward voltage sufficient to overcome the reverse electric field is applied across the p-n junction, electrons and holes are forced into the active region and combine. When electrons combine with holes, they fall to lower energy levels and release energy in the form of light. The ability of LED semiconductors to emit light has allowed these semiconductors to be used in a variety of lighting devices. For example, LED semiconductors may be used in general lighting devices for interior or exterior applications.
A typical LED lighting device comprises an LED semiconductor device, a large heat sink to dissipate thermal energy (or “heat”), and auxiliary components, such as driver circuits and connectors. The heat sink is large enough to dissipate heat generated by the LED semiconductor to facilitate proper operation of the LED and avoid overheating. As a result, LED lighting devices are typically provided as complete units including a large heat that is sized appropriately to dissipate heat.
Unfortunately, when such lighting devices need repair or it becomes desirable to utilize new or more efficient LED semiconductor devices, the entire lighting device is replaced. This typically means replacing the LED device as well as the heat sink, connectors, and other auxiliary components, even though the heat sink and auxiliary components did not fail. Replacing heat sinks and other auxiliary components that haven't failed can be inefficient and expensive and it would be desirable to avoid this expense if possible.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, cost efficient and replaceable LED module having an integrated thermal spreader that can be used with a variety of external heat sinks and can itself be easily repaired or replaced without replacing the associated heat sink and/or auxiliary components.